Destiel Drabbles
by songofthepen
Summary: A little collection of my Destiel stuff :3 Reviews are always welcome. (rated m because of later chapters with smut ;) )
1. Confessions

**AU:So this is my first fanfiction, bear with me! It's a series of little drabbles about one of my favourite pairings. Might be slightly OOC, but I try! Love you guys! 3**

Dean was still blissfully asleep when Castiel returned from Heaven, late at night. He stood, unsure whether to wake him or not, standing at the edge of the motel bed that he was sleeping in. He leaned forward slowly to shake Dean's shoulder, but paused again, before deciding to leave the exhausted hunter alone. He sat on the chair adjacent to the bed, waiting for him to wake up. In the meantime, Castiel admired him. His hard, lean muscles, chiseled, but soft features, with lines worn in from stress. Cas's eyes trailed over his broad shoulders and neck, before finally settling on Dean's lips. They were soft, pink and smooth, and he could picture them stretched wide in a smile, or pursed slightly in a kiss... Cas shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

But... a touch couldn't hurt... he stood, and leaned down again, brushing his fingers gently against Dean's lips, marvelling at the texture, the softness, the- Dean's eyes flew open and he jumped back in shock. "What the hell, Cas?! He yelled, pulling away further. Cas blinked, frozen. "Dean, I- I apologize," he stuttered, his voice gravelly and thick. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said, stepping back from the hunter. "You were sleeping, and I-" he broke off, unsure of how to continue. Dean frowned. "Cas, how many times do we need to talk about personal space?"

Cas sighed. He'd had this conversation before. "I know Dean, I know. Stay away." he turned away from him, feeling angry and... hurt? Dean stood. "Look, Cas, man. It's okay. Just don't do it again, okay?" he smiled. Cas's frustration climbed, and he turned. "Dean, you don't understand," he said harshly. "I-I do not know how to deal with these feelings," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cas, what feelings?" Dean said, stepping closer to him. "Is everything okay in Heaven? Is something going on because-" Cas cut him off. "Oh shut up, Dean Winchester," he growled, capturing his lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, he could tell the other man felt the same shock that he did at his actions. 'Well..." Dean said. Before Cas could explain, or try to dig himself out of the pit he was in, Dean leaned forward a bit hesitantly, and kissed him back. "Dean?" Cas mumbled into his lips-which were even softer against his-and Dean shushed him, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed.

He pulled Cas down, and looked at him. "We'll talk in the morning. Sam won't be back from that girl's house till ten. We have time. Now sleep." He turned away from Cas, who smiled a little. "Good night Dean." he whispered, knowing full well he wouldn't sleep. "Good night Cas."

**So tell me what you thought! :D Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Roadway

Dean sighed, turning out of the abandoned country road. They'd just come back from a gig, and he was exhausted. "Son of a bitch!" He slammed his hand into the steering, startling Cas, who had been looking out of the window intently for the past ten minutes and making Sam, who was folded into the back seat like an accordian, shoot him an intense bitch face. "Damn it," Dean grumbled. "Freakin' stupid harpies scratched my goddamn car." He knew he probably sounded like a two year old, and he didn't care. Cas looked at him, amused. "Dean, you are a child." he rumbled happily. Dean looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "Cas, this car is my _life_. That is why you will _never ever_ touch her without-" Cas rolled his eyes. "-you in the car to glare at me and smack me whenever I touch anything." he finished. Dean nodded, giving his friend a sarcastic smirk. "There ya go." he reached out an arm and patted the disgruntled angel on the back. Sam cleared his throat.

"If you two lovebirds can quit flirting for _one _second, I'd like to get back to the motel and wash the blood out of my hair," he said sarcastically, twisting his head to the side. Dean glared at him even though his cheeks were burning. "Fat lot of crap you're talking, for a moose with a mane," he growled.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dean," Cas interrupted. "Why are we romantic flying animals?" he said, squinting. "Cas, you have a lot to learn," Dean laughed. "is he referring to the fact that you confessed a romantic interest in me last week?" Cas asked, confused. Dean whipped his head around to him, eyes wide and blushing again. "Cas, you don't talk about that kind of stuff in public!" he hissed at the sheepish angel, then turned to Sam pointing at him. "And you! Wipe that shit eating grin off your face!" he stormed. Sam ignored him, so he turned back to the road, realizing that he'd pulled over into a slight sandbank. The Impala's engine roared as he pulled back onto the highway. He turned on the radio to avoid the awkwardness in the car, and "Back in Black" came on. He smiled. Cas turned to him.

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"We need to go to the store."

"Why?"

"We need lube and condoms."

"GODDAMNIT CAS WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU! SAMMY, COVER YOUR EARS!"

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER I'LL COVER MY EARS!"

"We still need to go to the store."

The beautiful sounds of old rock, screaming and sarcasm could be heard all the way down the highway.


End file.
